


Elvhen

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fenris POV, Fenris and Merrill are FRIENDS, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Merrill Positive, Merrill gives the best gifts, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Satinalia (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “An'eth'ara, da’len. Oh, Fenris, she looks precious.”In which Fenris, Hawke, and Lita celebrate a holiday with Merrill.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Merrill, Fenris & Merrill (Dragon Age), Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Blood of the Covenant [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Kudos: 23
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Elvhen

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Merrill greeted Hawke with a warm smile and a quick hug, then turned to Fenris and grinned when she saw the toddler squirming in his arms. “ _An'eth'ara, da’len._ Oh, Fenris, she looks precious.”

“Thanks to your gifts,” he mused, smiling as he looked down at Lita. The hat and poncho she was wearing had been crocheted in soft grey yarn and stitched with bright thread that formed images of leaves, birds, and little halla. Merrill had given them to Hawke a few days before, when she’d invited them to the Satinalia celebration that would be happening in the alienage. 

_“Something to keep her little ears warm, if you come.”_

Merrill was beaming now, as Lita reached for her and babbled something that sounded vaguely Elvhen. The Dalish woman cooed something back, then chuckled as she looked at Fenris. “She’s not making much sense, but it’s sweet to hear her try.”

“Give her a couple more years,” Hawke mused, preening. “She’s a quick study. Already knows how to curse in Tevene, thanks to her father.”

“ _Kaffas,_ ” Lita said, agreeing.

Merrill giggled, then ushered the whole family to follow her into the square that held the Vhenadahl. It was decorated with elaborate garlands made of strung-together scraps of paper and cloth, gathered and crafted in the weeks preceding the holiday. Fenris held Lita up so she could add the ornament she’d made with help from Hawke to one of the strings.

“Perfect,” Merrill said, clapping gleefully. “Good job!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Merrill, trading stories and more gifts — Hawke had smuggled some rare herbs and wine to the alienage in a bread-basket, which made Merrill gasp. “Oh sweet Mythal, is this _Dalish_ wine? How did you get this?”

“I have ways,” Hawke said, flashing a grin. “I hope you like it.”

“I haven’t had this in years,” Merrill sighed, her eyes wistful. “Not since the last arlathvhen my clan went to. Creators, that was before the _Blight._ ”

“B’las,” Lita mumbled, patting Merrill’s knee.

“It’s okay, da’len. I’m not sad, not really — just remembering. It’s a sweet gift, Hawke. Here, I must have something I can share with you...”

They wound up cracking open a bottle of strong Rivaini brandy Merrill had tucked away. A couple shots later, Fenris was feeling warm and fuzzy. That sensation persisted into the evening, despite the first tiny flutters of snow that drifted down from the half-clouded sky.

As the first lanterns were lit, Merrill started to sing quietly in the language of her people. Fenris was surprised when a few other elves joined in, singing the parts of the song they knew. Lita even babbled along with the tune as he held her, and he felt the melody tug at something deep inside his chest. To his own bewilderment, he felt dampness welling in his eyes.

He’d spent years chiding Merrill for clinging to a past that didn’t matter — but here was proof it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations, in order:  
> An'eth'ara, da'len = My place is safe, little one. A common greeting.  
> B'las = Lita's attempt at saying "abelas" = sorry
> 
> \-------
> 
> I really love the idea of Fenris warming up to Merrill and her Elvhen traditions more and more over time, ESPECIALLY because Lita values that part of her heritage. Plus, he can't deny that Lita looks adorable in elven-style clothes.
> 
> Here's some art of Fenris and Lita: [[link]](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/628525659728330752/fenris-loves-reading-to-his-daughter-lita)
> 
> (Also, Hawke's 'ways' of getting Dalish wine involved contacting a certain former Inquisitor who could send some to Kirkwall...)


End file.
